warriors_the_lost_coast_clans_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Swiftbreeze
Swiftbreeze is a dark mahogany brown she-cat with yellow-green eyes. Personality Swiftbreeze tends to be a constant state of awe - though, many would pass it off as her simply staring off into space or being lost in her own mind. While that is technically the case, she is always thinking about a very specific thing. She is aware of how big the world is around her, and she knows that she is only a tiny part of it that will only last for a split-second in comparison of the world's lifespan. While that would cause an existential crisis in other cats, it only causes amazement in Swiftbreeze, as she sees it as a sign that she's lucky enough to be here, now, making history while she has the time to do so. At times, however, she can feel a bit sad that she's trapped in the MeadowClan camp, and as she gets older, confined to MeadowClan territory with only occasional visits to Heartstones to interact with cats from other Clans, as she wants to see what the great big world out there has to offer; she wants to know what she can see and experience things that she hadn't even dreamed of before. She enjoys the idea of traveling, but the thought of adventures isn't something that would sit well with her - she has much more of a thirst for knowledge and experience more than of a thirst for action. This might something that confuses even her at first, as there might be some mission that the Clans need cats to go on that she'll volunteer for that she'll end up hating every step of the way due to the amount of action on the journey, but a walk through unclaimed territory would end up being one of her fondest memories. While she is a soft-spoken cat, she isn't a quiet or shy one. She can be reserved, at times, and she often doesn't see the point in some conversations, even if she'll participate in them despite that fact. At times, she can give off a bit of a Luna Lovegood type of vibe, as she isn't a very confrontational cat and she tends to go with the flow of things - she doesn't panic often and if something doesn't go her way she often just shrugs her shoulders and goes with however this new situation is unfolding. She is also a bit of an old soul, in a way, as her constant thinking tends to lead her to realizations that many cats don't have until they're a bit older. She dislikes any kind of conflict, though if she does have to deal with it - such as a battle between her Clan and another - then she will. She isn't an over-thinker by any means, but she does think of and evaluate all of her options before she makes a decision, though it is common for her to make some sort of oversight and for her to make the wrong decision in the end. She often prefers time alone over time spent on a patrol, though she isn't opposed to spending time relaxing with her friends or family. Swiftbreeze has a very situational sense of humor, and she enjoys making fun of whatever fiasco is going on around her - when she's younger, she might not be able to tell the difference between something she should and shouldn't make fun off, but as she gets older she'll be able to tell the difference better - but that doesn't mean there still won't be mistakes made on her part. She doesn't quite know how to react to other cat's affections towards her, and she often turns into an awkward mess when any sort of affection or compliment is given to her. Romance, she would be even worse with, as she wouldn't know how to deal with her own feelings, let alone know how she's supposed to deal with how the other cat is acting towards her, though once a she gets more used to her feelings and the cat it would be easier for her to cope with that particular issue. Moodboards Character Link! Prim/Swift Link! Theme Song